A New Verse
by Lew Andrew
Summary: It's X999, a new era is about to begin and It's going to turn the lives of three friends upside down. Light, the main character, will have to deal with love, loss, pain and enemies in this story about Fairy Tail after the original characters of the series have long gone. Things WILL pick up as the story progresses, so please stick with it until then!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Verse.**

**Chapter 1**

**Friends**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL OF THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE FROM THE REAL FAIRY TAIL SERIES ARE PROPERTY OF HIRO MASHIMA. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT THIS STORY IS USING. VARIOUS CHARACTERS FROM THE REAL FAIRY TAIL SERIES ARE MENTIONED, BUT THOSE ARE NOT MINE.**

I'm here again. Magnolia is small so very small from here. I love it here, the lush plains, powerful breeze and the view. I stand on the edge of a huge hill, the grass is soft against my feet. I closed my eyes.

'_**O Me! O life!...of the questions of these recurring;**_

_**Of the endless train of the faithless- of cities fill'd with the foolish;**_

_**Of myself forever reproaching myself, (for who more foolish than I, and who more faithless?)**_

_**Of eyes that vainly crave the light- of the objects mean- of the struggle ever renew'd;**_

_**Of the poor results of all- of the plodding and sordid crowds I see around me;**_

_**Of the empty and useless years of rest- with the rest intertwined;**_

_**The question, O me! So sad, recurring- what good amid these, O me, O life?'**_

The footsteps… they always find me.

"Answer. That you are here- that life exists, and identity; that the powerful play goes on, and you will contribute a verse." A female voice. Always the same, soft, British voice. She's here… again.

I turned around.

"Hey, Lotte. Can you stop interrupting my train of thought?" I said with a grin on my bruised face. She walked up to me, her long, blonde hair pushed to the side from the wind, even with the ferocious wind, I could smell her perfume. It's a lovely scent.

"You can't blame me." She giggled. "You can be seen from the guild; everybody thinks you're going to jump!"

I took a step closer to her; we were the perfect distance apart. I reached out to her soft, adorable face and removed her glasses. I pulled them over to my face and placed them on my face. My medium length, blue hair was pushed over the front of the lenses. I'm not gonna lie, I know I look cute.

Lotte laughed. Her laugh is adorable; she'll laugh loudly before breathing in.

"Shall we go?" I asked her, reaching out my hand.

"Yep." She agreed with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She took a hold of my hand, I could feel the warmth of her hand straight away.

We walked down the hill, slowly returning to a normal breeze, one that can't blow you off your feet.

"How's your face?" she asked, without taking her eyes off our path.

"A lot better, thanks. Still a few cuts that haven't fully healed, but give it a few more days and I'll be back to normal" I said while looking at the ground, kicking a pebble across the dirt track.

"That's good. I'm sorry I didn't realize how hard the mission was gonna be; it looked really simple, just go into a cave and get a small statuette." She sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Lotte." It doesn't matter if we get beat up, we'll always learn something from it. I tried to reassure her.

Lotte halted, making a quiet skidding sound as her boots rubbed against the stones. She looked directly into my eyes, her light blue eyes connecting directly with my dark blue ones. "There's no 'WE' about it, Light! I never get hurt because you're always protecting me, whatever means necessary!" she shouted at me.

"Don't shout." I sighed. "I wouldn't just leave you to get hurt!"

"I don't care about getting hurt!" Lotte moaned. " I care about you getting hurt because of me!"

There was a long pause between us. I knew she was right, but I'd never let her prove me wrong on this case. I took off Lotte's glasses and placed them back on her face.I then turned around so that the wind started blowing in my face again and began to begin walking again. "Light…" Lotte whispered, before chasing after me.

The guild hall was as lively as ever. I don't tend to mix with many people in the guild, so I just stick to my two friends, Lotte and Stahl. As usual, Stahl is at the bar talking to Mirajane III, Mirajane for short. In fact, I'm the only person who knows she's a descendent of the Mirajane from a few centuries ago. I'm obsessed with the stories of Fairy Tail. Team Fairy Tail, especially. Mirajane was a good friend of Team Fairy Tail. She's named after her mother… just like her mother was. I'm not sure as to why. You see, a few centuries ago, Fairy Tail was home to a ridiculously powerful team known as Team Fairy Tail. It consistedof Natsu Dragneel, the son of a _real_ dragon, Erza Scarlet, the Titania (Queen of Fairies), Gray Fullbuster, an Ice Make wizard and Lucy Heartfilia, the runaway 'princess'. I wish I was in their time era… X999 is so boring compared to the past. Enough about the past, I should probably tell you about myself.

I'm Light. A 15 year old guy. I'm pretty normal, to be honest. I have blue hair, like Jellal, the legendary warrior who can travel between universes. I'm about 5'8 and I love Fairy Tail's past! I hate spiders though, like to my core. If I could wipe out spiders, even if it meant having flies infest our homes and make out skulls their hive, I'd do it. I'm a water dragon slayer (Sort of), I had a lacrima infused into my body. There are no dragons teach people how to make dragon slayer magic anymore. I have two friends, Lotte, the british one with the glasses who insists on sticking up for herself, and Stahl, a lady magnet. Unlike me and Lotte, Stahl doesn't know his parents, I'm not sure if that's a blessing or a burden. Anybody who's willing to abandon their baby at a huge, dangerous guild probably wouldn't be good parents. Anyway, those are my friends and this is my life. I'm just trying to make an impact on history, really. That's why I always think of that poem about contributing a verse. Lotte knows it because I told her that I always run it through my head when I'm looking at Magnolia from that huge hill.

I have a feeling everything's going to change soon though… It's X999 and the first Millennium festival is going to happen. Apparently something big will change Fiore forever.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Verse**

**Chapter 2**

**The Fairy Tale**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL OF THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE FROM THE REAL FAIRY TAIL SERIES ARE PROPERTY OF HIRO MASHIMA. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT THIS STORY IS USING. VARIOUS CHARACTERS FROM THE REAL FAIRY TAIL SERIES ARE MENTIONED, BUT THOSE ARE NOT MINE.**

Lotte and I walked up to the bar to Stahl_, _we met him about two weeks ago on a mission, he was found locked up in a room in an abandoned home. Had we not rescued him, he'd probably have died by now, he doesn't really talk about that brief period of his life, or the time before that. He's more or less a blank slate now, and he has Fairy Tail to write on him

"Stahl." I called out to him. Stahl turned around to see the welcoming eyes of his only two friends, Lotte and I. I raised my hand as a sign of greeting and we started walking towards him. "What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nutt'n much" Stahl replied, in his Texan accent. "Just thinking 'bout ma next mission.".

Lotte and I sat down, one of us either side of Stahl. "Do you really think you should be planning another mission now?" Lotte asked. "your wounds aside, the Millennium festival is going to begin in a few days. The winter is bound to come soon, It's late and you know how fierce Fiore's blizzards can get."

Stahl sighed and decided to admit defeat, from what we've gathered, he doesn't like confrontation, he has gravity magic and he's not sure of his own age. Lotte and I presume that he was abused. "Ya Girfriend's pretty smart, ya know?" He smirked "I like that" he laughed.

…

…

_Wait what?!_

Suddenly, everything clicked back into place. "Wha-?!" I exclaimed, my cheeks turning red, "NO! We're not like that! You've got it wrong!"

"Oh really?" Stahl laughed again, pushing his brown hair out of his eyes. "Ya words say one thing, but those cheeks of yours say sutt'n else!".

"No! You have it wrong…" I pointed at Stahl "And you're one to talk, I've seen the way you look at Mirajane!" I stood up and pointed at Mirajane III. I knew this wasn't true, it was far from the truth, but it was the only counter argument that I could think of.

"Ahaha!" Stahl sighed "Unlike you, Light, I know how to act in an awkward situation, and this ain't one! I know when somebody's tellin' dirty lies. Plus, I was kiddin' about you and Lotte. She wouldn't be into you in a thousand years."

"Fuck you, Stahl." I sighed. I knew me and Lotte were never involved, sure we hold hands, cuddle in the warm and stuff like that. We're friends and that's what friends do. They look after each other. I'm not gonna lie, I like her, but I'd never let that get in the way of our friendship. And I am NOT weird for still cuddling her and stuff when hugs are needed. I'm a friend, when we do get close, I block all feelings for her other than my love for her as a friend. I'm weird like that.

I sat back down, ignoring the looks from the other guild members, I'm really not fond of them, I never took the time to get to know them, so they act quite cold towards me, oh the joys of this generation. As I sat back onto the bar stool, I noticed something in my peripheral vision. I couldn't see the distorted, blurry figure very well, so I turn just a bit to see it, it turned out to be Lotte, she was blushing like mad, I could honestly mistake her for a tomato upon a human body! Shit! I didn't realize she was there, that's gonna make it awkward later. As minutes turned into hours, it became easier to start new conversations with my two friends, ignoring how awkward a one on one situation would be between me and Lotte. It's time like this that I'm grateful that we found Stahl, although this situation wouldn't have happened had he not been here. Nevertheless, he helps eliminate any awkwardness that comes our way.

As time went on, I began to zone out. The sounds of laughter and cheering from other guild mates began to blur into a solid wall that couldn't be broken. All sounds and smells became just a long monotonous blur until Lotte snapped me out of it. "-ight… LIGHT! Hello?" she asked as she waved in front of my face. "

"OH! Uh, sorry!" I laughed, "I was zoning out again?".

"yeah!" Lotte said, "Stahl and I were talking about the Grand Millennium Festival, It's in a few days! Stahl wants the team to go on a mission, but I really don't want to miss out on the opportunity of a life time!"

"Yeah, well we only 'ave to do a short one if ya want, but I wanna go on a mission, ma rent's due in a week, an' I need the money!" Stahl Complained.

"It's not just the festival, Stahl. Lotte went over this earlier, winter. You may not have been here for previous winters, but the weather around here during winter is ridiculously powerful, it's late too, if you go now, it'll be sure to catch up with you and then you'll just end up as food for wolves!" I said as I tried my best to stick up for Lotte, I knew she was right on this one and I don't really want to put my friend in danger.

Stahl sighed. "But guys… rent…"

I saw no other option, we can't leave for two reasons, but Stahl does need a place to stay. "Stahl.. I'll pay for your rent…" I sighed, my face resting on my right hand.

"No, you won't, Light. I will. I have a lot more money than you anyway." Lotte protested, feeling bad for me.

I'm not gonna have a whole argument about who would pay the rent, she'd never stop persisting, so I decided to cut it short. "We'll split; I'd feel bad if I didn't contribute".

"Fine… It's only about 40,000 Joule between the two of us." Lotte sighed as she went into her purse.

"ya keep that much with ya at once?!" Stahl said, shocked at the outrageous amount of money.

"Yeah, Lotte gets funding from the government!" I replied.

Lotte shot me a menacing glare just before I had realized what I had said, I wasn't supposed to bring up that in a normal conversation. Lotte handed Stahl the money.

"Thanks and Why?" Stahl asked.

"No reason, doesn't matter" Lotte said quickly, shrugging her shoulders, as to tell Stahl to not ask.

There were a few moments of silent awkwardness before Mirajane saved us and started a conversation.

"Hey guys!" she cheered. "The guild is throwing a party just before the Grand Millennium Festival! It's gonna be wild!" she handed us a flier describing the party before she walked away to serve drinks to some other guild members.

"A party?" Lotte muttered.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Well I've got nutt'n else to do, so why not?" Stahl said as he went to stretch his arms.

"Shit." Lotte moaned. "It's in two days!"

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"There's no time to prepare! Why didn't I get told about this sooner?!" She screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Verse**

**Chapter 3**

**Lotte**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL OF THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE FROM THE REAL FAIRY TAIL SERIES ARE PROPERTY OF HIRO MASHIMA. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT THIS STORY IS USING. VARIOUS CHARACTERS FROM THE REAL FAIRY TAIL SERIES ARE MENTIONED, BUT THOSE ARE NOT MINE.**

_A/N: Hello to the small amount of people who read this fanfiction, I'd just like to say thanks for reading it and I'm sorry for not updating in a while! I'll try my best to make a schedule. I've put Even Lightning Has a Key (my other fanfic) on a hold for a while until I feel I can pick it up again. If you read both of those fics, thankyou and I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! Also, please read & review, it helps. If you could recommend this to your friends if you like it, that's also be great! (Beg much)_

Lotte and I walked down the long, dwindling roads of Magnolia together. The once freshly cut stones of the pavement from many years ago had became dull, dark rocks, damaged by the change of the seasons. The moon had been out for about two hours and all of the last remnants of light were stretched too far into the sky to see. The day's warmth had soon turned into a chilly breeze, and to us, after not being used to the cold for many months, it was like the North Pole. Lotte and I were walking close, hand in hand, trying to stay warm.

"Light… It's cold…" Lotte moaned as she tipped her head onto my shoulder.

"Well done, Princess Obvious." I laughed. The warmth of her head was actually helping me ignore the cold a lot.

"You must be freezing." She sighed. "Water freezes at a much higher temperature to a human."

"Yeah… I'm pretty cold…" I looked down to my hands; they'd already started to frost over.

Lotte chose the right time to look down; she saw my palms and gasped.

"Shit! Light! What the hell!?" Lotte yelled. "You never told me you actually FROZE!"

"Well… I am pretty much water" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Lotte scowled at me, I was sure she heard what I said. She looked up at me, her bright blue eyes, filled with concern, I'm like a brother to her; if anything bad happens to me, she'll overreact like it's the end of the world. "It doesn't even matter… Why didn't ever tell me you can freeze? I've known you for what… 4 years and you never even bothered to tell me?" Lotte sounded pissed off.

"Well... it never really came up much in conversation…" I said while shrugging my shoulders.

Lotte sighed in resignation; she was never much for fighting. "Whatever… I just thought seeing as we've been friends for so many years that you would have told me… but whatever" She carried on walking home. "You can come to my house; it's closer."

I took a long, deep breath and sighed. "Fine." I muttered. It was hard to believe that earlier today was warm. If we really had gone on a mission today, we would have already frozen. I looked over the tall buildings of Magnolia. In the distance, I could just about make out some dark clouds, they weren't just dark clouds for rain, they were almost pitch black. The chances are that a storm is coming tonight.

We walked in silence to Lotte's house.

It sat near the main river that ran all around Magnolia, it's a nightmare to sail on, but some people do it for fun. Her house was quite impressive; It was tall and painted a maroon colour, it had two floors that were very well furnished. The steps to the front door were jet washed every two months, so they had a nice white finish to them.

We walked up the steps together until we reached the front door. Lotte pulled out her in which she kept all of her keys. Her keying was silver and decorated with four golden keys, one silver key and a simple brass one. She pulled out the brass key and slid into the keyhole.

I figured the silence had gone on long enough and tried to start it up again. "How are you getting along with Aquarius?"

Lotte sighed as she pushed open the tall black door. "Not well, she's very… sassy." I sensed the disappointment in her voice as she spoke, she had been trying to get along with her new celestial spirit for about a week now, but to no avail.

"That sucks… I'm sure you'll get there eventually." I said as I walked through the door and flicked the light switch up. "She's probably just still pissed off with her old owner and doesn't want to bond with you."

"Yeah, That Duke Everlue III" is a perverted creep. I can't believe he actually made her model for his fountain. In the nude!"

"I guess not every Celestial Spirit Wizard is as kind as you are to yours as they are to theirs." I said as I smiled at Lotte.

"Yeah… to think there are 8 more golden keys of the Zodiac that could be used by corrupt people makes me sick. One day, I'll gather all 12 and free them of their burdens." Lotte said to me with determination.

That's when I remembered Lotte's plan. Although she was a Celestial Spirit Wizard, she didn't want to use golden Zodiac keys for personal gain, she wanted to free them. The Zodiac were actually the cursed souls of living people, forced to live an eternity of solitude in the Celestial Spirit world.

"How exactly _will_ you free them?" I asked, curious as to how she'd accomplish such a feat.

"As the legend goes, when the twelve Zodiac are partnered with a single master and united, the wielder of said keys will be able to change the world forever. By summoning all twelve Zodiac at once, they will be able to sever their ties with the spirits and the Celestial Spirit world." Lotte spoke so full of ambition, she believed this was her duty, to help the lost souls and bring them salvation.

I hated to break it to her, but I had to tell her the truth, "Lotte… You do realize the most spirits Lucy Heartphilia was able to summon at once was three, right?"

Lotte sighed, she knew my obsession with the past Fairy Tail, and so she decided to learn about them too. "That's another thing, I'm gonna train to become even better than her!" she grinned at me and winked. "I can already summon a Zodiac and a silver key simultaneously, soon, with a little training, I'll be able to summon _two_ Zodiac spirits!"

"That's quite impressive." I reassured her. She had only been trying to increase the amount of spirits she could summon two weeks ago, and now she can summon a Zodiac spirit and her pet 'dog' for about 3 hours before she needed to send them both back to the Celestial Spirit world. "Don't get ahead of yourself, though."

"I won't," she moaned, I'd told her that for about the 7th time this week. She fumbled around in one of her cabinets until she picked up a small Lacrima. She threw it across the room and it landed in the fireplace. It immediately started to work and a strong flame had grown in the fireplace. "For your hands." She told me.

I put my hands near the fire and could feel the pain of having my hands frozen slowly melt away, my circulation began to speed up to its normal rate and I felt a lot more _alive_. The snow that had collected in my deep blue hair slowly melted and my hair was left damp. "Thanks." He said to hair across the room.

From what it looked like in my peripheral vision, Lotte was getting out some paper and a pen to write on. She sat down on the small, red sofa that lay in the centre of the room. "What're you writing?" I asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Just another letter" she said quietly.

I walked towards her, I put my hand on her shoulder and sat next to her as she wrote the letter.

"One every week, huh? I'm surprised you remembered." I chuckled.

"Not everybody has as bad a memory as you." She said, completely absorbed in the letter, not even turning her head towards me.

Lotte and I sat together on the sofa for about an hour before she fell asleep. I carried her up the house into her room. The light hadn't been turned on and it was completely pitch black. I stumbled across the room, Lotte still in my arms until I found her bed. I laud her down and tucked her into the covers before leaving the room and heading back downstairs. My eyes hadn't readjusted to the well lit room. I turned down the brightness and laid down on the sofa. It was uncomfortable as I had to bend my legs to fit between the two armrests on each end of the piece of furniture.

I stared into the fire lacrima, staring at how it flickered back and forth, _just like a real flame._ I stared at the bright orange light until I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Verse**

**Chapter 4**

**Two days**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL OF THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE FROM THE REAL FAIRY TAIL SERIES ARE PROPERTY OF HIRO MASHIMA. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT THIS STORY IS USING. VARIOUS CHARACTERS FROM THE REAL FAIRY TAIL SERIES ARE MENTIONED, BUT THOSE ARE NOT MINE.**

_**(A/N) Hi guys! I know not many people read this because it's either not good or hard to find, but if you're reading this, thank you for reading, I know it's going quite slow right now, so I decided to add something fun!**_

I woke up to the smell of fresh toast and bacon drifting from Lotte's kitchen. Everything was a blur and I was unsure of the silhouette approaching me. I blinked several times before rubbing my eyes to clear my vision. The tall blur turned out to be Lotte. She sat on the end of the sofa holding a small plate. I could tell straight away what it was. I sat up to admire Lotte's great skills, for what lay before me was nothing short of a masterpiece. Sat on the plate was a bottle of pure spring water of the Ura Mountains.

"That's one of the purest waters in all of Fiore, Lotte. How'd you get it?" I asked sleepily as I sat up, took the glass bottle and yawned.

"Aquarius helped me. Sort of." She sighed. "It seems she doesn't have a problem with helping out you. Just me". Lotte looked down in disappointment.

"You'll get there, don't worry about it" I said as I smiled at her. She looked up and smiled back before leaving to go into the kitchen to finish off her breakfast.

I sat upright on the sofa and drank from the bottle. The fresh substance was cool on my lips and it was delicious. Being a Water Dragon Slayer, I only have to drink water for sustenance, everything else is optional. It's great! I haven't gained weight since I was a baby! I took another sip while I examined Lotte's house.

The walls were decorated with white floral patterns upon a light green background. In the corner of the room were the brown stairs that led to Lotte's bedroom and bathroom. In the middle was the sofa where I sat and behind the sofa was a small desk that Lotte usually used to write on, if she didn't have company. Above the small, modest fireplace was a wooden shelf with a lacrima above it. If activated, the lacrima will show the user anything they wish to, it ranges from almost any show you could think of to the ability to telecommunicate with any other mage in Fiore. This kind of magic was only made about 20 years ago and they call it Television Lacrima. Only people with a lot of joules can afford one, but Lotte gets special treatment from the Magic Council.

Suddenly, the ground beneath me began to shake and I could feel a strong magic power around me. I went for the front door to examine what was happening outside. In the cold, misty morning streets of Magnolia, something wasn't right. I stepped outside just before I realized what had happened. The old magic made around X760, 'Gildarts Shift' was taking place. I tried to reach out for the front door of the house but it was too late. A large chasm, about 70 feet deep had spread out between me and the house. Lotte opened a window and called for me, although I couldn't hear her other the huge rumbling noises I knew it was my name she was shouting out.

"I'm fine!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping she would hear me. "Get to the guild, ASAP!" Luckily she heard me and nodded before closing the window.

I had to get somewhere safe, and fast. The gap separating Lotte and I had grown to about 30 meters long and I wouldn't be able to jump it. I ran along the huge gap until I reached a lamp post, but it was too late. As I reached forwards for it, it began to move to the right, and I had run into nothing. I fell forwards, right into one of the moving cracks. I fell for what seemed like an eternity. I awaited oblivion, but it never arrived. Whilst falling through the dark void of nothingness, I heard a faint trickle. And then another. And another. I looked down as a small light was slowly becoming bigger. I had fallen right into the sewer line of Magnolia. Shit. Literally.

As I freefell, the disgusting stench of human waste filled up my nostrils. _Bleurgh. _I tilted my weight to one side and slowly drifted towards a cold stone wall. I clawed at it with all my might, but I couldn't get a good grip. I decided to go to a last resort.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and felt the adrenaline in my stomach build up. Everything slowed down as I concentrated with all my might. I felt the power surge up and soon it was ready to release.

"_Water Dragon's Piercing Talons!" _I yelled as ten long, blue jets of water shout out of my fingertips, acting solid matter, they cut through the stone like it was rubber, this gave me time to grab on and I ended dangling about 10 feet from the flowing, brown stream. I had no other choice but to let go, at least I wouldn't be covered head to toe in it.

I let go and fell into a knee deep stream of disgusting matter that I shudder to think of. The stench was borderline unbearable and I felt like I was going to pass out, but I _had_ to get to the guild. I wanted to see why they utilized the Gildarts Shift, he's long gone.

I traversed the maze of waste, walking upstream to reach the top of Magnolia. I trusted my senses for everything. All light had vanished and I could only use my hearing and nose to find the guild. I followed every trace I could get. I heard laughter and headed left. I felt magic power and went right. All of the manholes were covered by houses and brick because of the Gildarts Shift.

Suddenly, I heard a close scurrying; a stupid rat must have distracted me, because I now had no idea where to turn. I turned around to see the rat, but then I remembered that there was no light. I needed to see. I needed to know where I was. I need _light. _I had already destroyed a wall, why not create a hole in a street? I could always blame it on the Gildarts Shift.

_But how?_

I had no power source; I used what little water I had with the wall.

That's when it hit me. I cringed. I cringed more than I had every cringed before. The wrinkles cringed, there was no other way to get light, and without it I could be down here for ages. I gagged before making my decision.

I closed my eyes. Closed my eyes and hoped for the best. I opened my mouth and began to _suck?_ The disgusting brown water flew into my mouth as if it were airborne. I felt my magic powers rising and I was so close to vomiting.

I looked upwards. The power was boiling within my stomach.

"_NEW DRAGON SLAYER ART: WATER DRAGON'S POTENT PERMEATING ROAR!"_ I screamed as a jet of disgusting jet of water shot itself out of my mouth like a huge whirlpool that flew upwards. It increased speed by the second until I heard a huge crash. _Yes._ I had managed break the roof, soon enough I'll get light and might even be able to get out of this hellhole.

I moved out of the way as debris fell. It landed with a huge thud, followed by a loud splashing noise and before I knew what was about to happen, I was covered in even more sewage. I climbed atop the debris and looked up to see light. It burned after being in the dark for so long, but it was satisfying.

With my remaining magic energy, I shot two streams of water from my feet and propelled myself upwards, landing perfectly on the surface of the real world. The real world that smelled of fragrant flowers and exotic food!

I opened my eyes with a huge grin on my face. I looked around to get a good view of my surroundings. That's when I realised where I was. Standing around me in a circle, armed and ready to deal with whoever made a hole in their floor, was the Mage Guild. Fairy Tail.

_Shit._

I braced myself for my brethren to start yelling at me, for master Christina to start screaming at me about floor repairmen fees. But nothing happened. There was a crushing silence of about 15 seconds where I felt more embarrassed in all of my life. I was standing in front of the whole guild, soaked head to toe with sewage waste. I felt more like an outcast than I ever had before.

Then, I heard somebody laugh. Then another and another. One by one, the whole guild had started laughing at me. Then, after realizing how stupid I looked, I started to laugh to.

A door creaked open.

The whole guild fell silent but me.

I laughed, without noticing everybody else had stopped. I stopped when I heard Master Christina yell my name "LIGHT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped from the top floor of the guild to the ground. Five stories. The ground shook as she landed and she left a dent in the floor. My heart beat like a cheetah and I struggled to breathe. The immense magic power she radiated was enough to make you suffocate in Ethernano. She looked down at me like an insect, her face filled with rage.

She stared down at me for what seemed like an eternity before her mouth shifted into a very slight upward line.

"Good job!" She laughed.

_Wait… what? She's meant to be killing me!_

She walked over to the hole I made and sealed it with her Earth Magic. Big brown rocks grew over the hole like a scab until it looked like it had never been broken in the first place. She walked back to me.

"Normally, I'd be punishing you like there was no tomorrow, but you did a pretty good job in that Hargeon mission. And It's a special day." She pointed over to a tall read haired man sitting at the bar talking to Mirajane III. "Natsu Alberona, grandson of Cana Alberona and great-grandson of Gildarts Clive is here today."

_Cana Clive, one of the Fairy Tail wizards from the age of heroes name her grandson after Natsu Dragneel, the man who saved her and her friends countless times. She felt so grateful to him that she named her first grandson after him, in memory of him. _

Natsu Alberona was a tall man with huge muscles. He had dark red hair that went back on to his head as if stuck back. He was looked similar to his great grandfather, but he had two scars on his face that were so prominent, they were impossible to ignore. One was a thick line between his left eye and mouth and the other was a long line that went across the entire bottom half of his face, it looks as if somebody had stuck four pieces of a puzzle together. The picture was there but the crack lines were always there.

Natsu turned around and saw me before standing up. "Light!" he yelled across the hall. "I've been looking for you! Wait… what happened to you."

"I got caught up in the Gildarts Shift and ended up falling into the sewer line." I said angrily.

"Seriously?! I've been here for two hours!"

"I know! I was stuck down there being gnawed at by rats and had to walk through piss and shit!"

Natsu just laughed at that. "come on. Follow me, I have some stuff I need to talk about with you. Concerning _that thing."_

With that, I followed Natsu through the guild hall and out into the back where a clean river sat, streaming down to the bottom of Magnolia. I jumped in trying to get rid of the stench as Natsu began to speak to me.


End file.
